Sort of Friends and Lovers
by pommedeplume
Summary: (August-September 2002) Ever since Ginny Weasley found out about a night of passion her boyfriend Harry Potter shared with their friend Neville Longbottom she can't help but wonder if the two men might be interested in resuming their relationship...
1. Chapter 1 - A Good Friend

Katie Bell fell back onto the grass, beads of sweat rolling down her face and breathing hard.

"I'll admit, Ginny, you're not an easy lass to keep up with," she said as Ginny sat down next to her, also breathing hard.

"Yeah, Harry says the same thing sometimes," Ginny said with a smile. She was trying very hard not to laugh. Katie started laughing, which only made the problem worse.

Katie turned to Ginny and with a sly smile said, "I can only imagine."

Ginny finally laughed despite herself.

"I imagine you and Leanne have plenty of fun on your own," Ginny said, her arm leaning on the Quaffle from their private Quidditch practice. Their brooms were leaning against a large rock.

"Aye, we do a bit," Katie said.

"Harry and I are hardly able to find the time," Ginny said, turning away and feeling herself frown.

"That's a shame," Katie said.

"Yeah. We can find time here and there to spend time together but cutting time out for a shag is a bit tough," Ginny admitted. "I mean, we had a couple of amazing weeks last month but soon Quidditch season will start and we just won't be able to find anytime. Plus, Harry is swamped at work again."

Katie pulled her dark hair out of its ponytail to fix it and Ginny considered if she should bring up the other thing. If anyone would have good advice on this matter then surely Katie would. Nothing seemed to shock her.

"So, Katie, I was… wondering if you could give me some advice on something," Ginny said.

"Sure. Go ahead," Katie said as she retied her ponytail.

"Last month I found something out about Harry. You see, the year after You Know Who was defeated Harry went away for awhile. He traveled. Turned out Neville was doing the same thing," Ginny said then looked over at Katie whose hazel eyes were transfixed on her, clearly interested.

"Well, one thing lead to another and…" Ginny started but then Katie shouted, "They fucked!"

"Yeah, they did," Ginny said then laughed. "But I think maybe it was more than that."

"You think the lads were in love?" Katie said.

"Maybe. But I've been thinking about it a lot. And I wonder… I wonder if Harry would want to continue things with Neville. I know it's been a few years but we're both still close to him," Ginny said.

"And would ya be opposed to that?" Katie asked.

"No. No, I don't think I would. But that's a conversation that I'm not sure how to even have," Ginny said.

"I'd just try asking to be honest. Nay harm in that," Katie said.

"It could make things awkward if he isn't interested. I mean he said he might be before but we had just shagged so I'm not sure he was serious," Ginny said with a worried tone. She wished she had Katie's confidence.

"Just sit the lad down at your home and spend some time with him. Maybe drop some hints and see if he takes the bait," Katie suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Ginny confessed.

"Do you like Neville, Ginny?" Katie asked, smiling.

"Oh. Well… He is a good friend," Ginny said.

"Aye, but could he be more than a friend? Could love him like you love Harry? Could you fuck him?" Katie asked, brashly.

Ginny thought for a moment. She could say with certainty that she wasn't in love with Neville Longbottom and she certainly didn't feel the same way about him that she did Harry. But she did like him a lot. He was attractive and kind and she enjoyed being around him. And she was drawn to the feelings Harry clearly harbored for him. And she couldn't get the images out of her mind of Neville and Harry together in a sexual way. She found the notion very enticing.

"It's not impossible. For now, I feel like it's something Harry might want and I would be interested in exploring it," Ginny said.

"Then it seems like you should start by talking to Harry," Katie said.

"If I can find the time to sit him down and actually talk about it, I definitely will," Ginny said then pulled herself off the ground then walked over and grabbed her broom.

"Same time next week Ginny?" Katie asked, pulling herself up as well.

"Absolutely. The Montrose Magpies won't know what bloody hit them!" Ginny said then gave Katie a high five. She then stepped back and apparated back to Harry's apartment. Time for a shower, she thought.

* * *

Two hours later and Ginny Weasley had showered and was now feeling bored. She was trying to take a nap but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts about Harry and Neville. She was picturing different scenarios in which Harry's relationship with Neville could continue.

Maybe Harry could just casually ask Neville if he was interested in going out sometime. No, that was silly. Harry and Neville saw each other all the time at work. They were partners, for Merlin's sake!

Perhaps, Harry could directly come onto Neville. Yes, he could pull Neville into his office and let Neville fuck him right on his desk. It didn't really seem very likely but as Ginny slid a hand into her pants and began to rub herself she didn't really care.

Harry was an amazing bottom and the idea of sharing that joy with Neville was exciting. She pictured Harry fumbling while desperately unbuttoning his trousers so he could get his pants off. As soon as he had done that he would be bent over the desk and Neville would have his cock out, lubed and ready as Harry opened himself up to him. Harry had described Neville's cock to her in intimate detail and she could imagine it well. He said it was shorter than his own but nearly as thick.

Neville would be eager, passionate but clumsy. Far too horny to keep his cool as his pounded his cock into Harry's arse, she imagined. She pictured Harry's face in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled up by a cock. It was a face she knew well.

Then eventually the pleasure would be too much and Harry would grab his cock and stroke it hard until he came on the surface of his desk, leaving a puddle of his thick, white spunk as Neville came hard in his arse.

Ginny then pictured Neville and Harry naked and making out next to her in bed, as she was now, finger on her clit. She rubbed herself harder, keeping her fingers moving in a steady, circular motion and pictured Harry kissing and sucking his way down Neville's body until his mouth found Neville's cock. He licked slowly up Neville's shaft then wrapped a hand around it and lifted it to his mouth.

Ginny felt pleasurable tension rising in her body along with the aching inside of her as she imagined Harry kissing and then sucking on the head of Neville's prick then pushing his lips down the rest of shaft and back up again making Neville moan.

Ginny then removed her fingers from her clit and threw off her shirt and pants. She quickly opened her night stand and found her vibrating golden snitch toy. It was designed to resemble a golden snitch. It didn't have wings but it could fly a little. It easily floated enough to hold it in place while it vibrated and there were charms that allowed you to change the intensity of the vibration.

Ginny grabbed her wand and recited the charm for the moderate vibration level and placed it between her legs. The sensation was wonderful and little sparks of pleasure coursed through her.

In the meantime she found her jar of lubricating potion and another toy she had more recently purchased. It was vaguely penis shaped and when placed near a bodily orifice it would penetrate it without any other work required.

As she held it in her hand she admired how soft and yet firm it was and how it began to warm as it had been charmed to. It was roughly the same size as Harry's cock. It felt amazing inside of her.

Ginny dipped her fingers into the lubricating potion then used them to wet the toy. Carefully, she then moved the toy to her already very wet entrance and pushed it inside. Moving her hand off the toy she smiled as it began to slowly move in and out of her. She moaned and reached behind her to hold onto the backboard as both toys between her legs pleasured her with little effort. Now she was free to focus on her fantasies.

The images in her mind had changed and she now saw Harry on his hands and knees on the bed as Neville approached him from behind, his cock well lubed. She pictured Neville placing his hands on Harry's back and moving the head of his cock to the rim of Harry's arsehole then slowly pushing it inside as he and Harry moaned.

There was nothing that turned on Ginny more than the sight of Harry being fucked in the arse. She loved how much he loved it and the way he begged her to fuck him harder with her special toy. She found the thought of Neville fucking Harry's arse just as pleasing and as she pictured his cock slowly moving in and out of Harry she felt the unbearable pleasurable tension begin to push it's way through her body.

Ginny grabbed her wand and said a chant to increase the vibrations of the snitch toy. She wanted to come and she wanted to come hard. In the meantime, the penetrating toy was pulling itself in and out with ease thanks to her own ample wetness and the wetness of the lube.

As she pictured Neville slamming his cock into Harry's arse she finally came. Her back arched, her lips quivered and her legs clenched as warm pleasure crashed through her and she cried out in euphoria.

As she finally recovered she felt no need to remove the toys. She could come again if she wanted. It was then that she noticed Harry standing in the doorway, an unmistakable tent pitched in his trousers.

"Hello, Harry," Ginny said and smiled at him.

"Hello, Ginny," Harry said then reached between his legs and rubbed himself through his trousers.

"Off from work early?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Looks like things might be slowing down," Harry said.

"Join me?" she asked and patted the space on the bed next to her.

Harry nodded and quickly removed his work clothes and his pants leaving him naked and standing straight with his cock hard and proud. He then moved swiftly over to the bed and plopped down next to her and immediately began to stroke his cock.

Ginny took one of her pale hands and rubbed Harry's dark skinned torso and stared into his beautiful green eyes. She then looked down between his legs and watched as he slid his hand slowly up and down his thick shaft, moving down the base then back up to the ridge of the head, his foreskin sliding with it. She could already see the head was slick from his arousal.

Ginny could feel that it wouldn't be long until she came again. The images of Harry and Neville had faded into the background in favor of the more pleasing sight of her boyfriend deftly caressing his own rigid prick.

"Harry remember how we talked about you and Neville," Ginny said, her voice coming out strained.

"Yes," Harry said and she noticed he began to stroke himself harder.

"We should invite, Neville over for tea," Ginny said and Harry's hand moved even faster.

"Of course. I'll talk to him at work," Harry said.

Ginny could feel herself on the edge of orgasm as she said, "Good," and then her body shook and she moaned. Breathing hard and feel warm and calm all over she looked at Harry and added, "Your turn. I want to watch you come."

"Okay," Harry said and Harry's hand began to blur with speed as it moved up and down his shaft. She watched as he gritted his teeth and called out, "Fuck!" and his hot, white spunk spurt out of the head of his cock in several thick bursts, covering his hand.

"Beautiful," Ginny said then leaned over and kissed him warmly on the mouth then leaned back and said, "I mean it, Harry. Talk to Neville. I want to see if he might be interested in dating us."


	2. Chapter 2 - Crushes

"So, I was umm… wondering, Neville," Hannah said, feeling like she might faint.

"Yeah?" Neville said.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Hannah finished, the words rushing out of her mouth much faster than she intended.

Neville looked surprised then he smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to, Hannah," he said.

Hannah felt a surge of happiness, smiled wide and said, "Great! Meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?"

"Sounds wonderful," Neville said then brushed a hand through his short blond hair.

Oh, Merlin he was as gorgeous as ever, Hannah thought. Well, he had lost some weight since school, but Hannah didn't care about that, she never had.

"Okay, see you then," she said nodding and smiling, possibly excessively before shuffling back down Diagon Alley by herself. She knew she had to talk to Ernie Macmillan, immediately. Minutes later she located her dear friend in Flourish and Blotts and cornered him between the stacks.

"You will never guess what I've just done, Ernie," Hannah said.

"How could I seeing as you haven't given me any clues?" Ernie said.

"I just asked Neville Longbottom out on a date!" Hannah said and Ernie raised a hand indicating she should lower her voice.

"Did you? Longbottom, eh? You never have given up that old flame, have you, Hannah?" Ernie said, his arms crossed his chest and his chin raised high.

"No. I haven't. I mean… I never thought he'd be interested," Hannah admitted.

It was true though. She'd had a crush on Neville since her first year at Hogwarts. Neville had a been a cute, sweet but shy and clumsy boy. She had never cared for the way other kids picked on him and humiliated him.

As he grew up her crush only became worse as the cute boy became a handsome man. But more than that he was a good person and she had always longed to get closer to him. Though she was a loyal Hufflepuff through and through she still sometimes imagined that things were different and she had been sorted into Gryffindor with him.

"Well, let's hope he is interested then," Ernie said and smiled at Hannah.

"Merlin, I hope he is," Hannah said, smiling and bouncing a little in excitement.

Ernie reached over and a gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder then said, "Hannah, he'd have to be a fool not to be and Longbottom is no fool."

"I hope you're right," Hannah said then added with a smirk, "Maybe if things work out between me and Neville you should think about asking Luna out?"

Ernie stiffened and shook his head making Hannah laugh.

"Suit yourself," Hannah said and shrugged. "I've got a date to get ready for!"

Hannah dashed out of the bookstore then quickly apparated to her apartment to get ready. It didn't take her long to find clothes and have a shower and before she knew it she was ready… only her date with Neville was still hours off.

She felt anxiety rising and she mentally chided herself for getting ready so quickly. She resolved to spend her remaining time looking over her plants. She had ambitions to one day be a healer but was unsure if that would ever happen. Until then, she liked to grow plants that were useful for healers and study their many uses. She found caring for them to be a calming activity and it made a good way to pass the time while she waited for her date.

* * *

Neville walked into the Leaky Cauldron feeling tired. Work had been absolute murder lately. But Hannah was a nice girl and extremely cute. There was no way he could say no to her. But he needed to make a point from here on out to not make any after work plans for awhile… well aside from the visit to Harry's apartment next week he had just agreed to today.

Harry had walked into his office and just casually invited him over saying that he and Ginny would really enjoy his company. If Neville were less exhausted the idea of spending some time with Harry and Ginny would appeal to him greatly. And a small part of him really just wanted to spend some time alone with Harry.

Harry and Neville saw each other at work all the time but they rarely had time to hang out together. In fact he wasn't sure they had spent anytime alone together since Berlin. The thought of Berlin stopped Neville in his tracks while he was looking for a seat to wait for Hannah.

He and Harry had made a connection in Berlin, one that he personally felt had been there all along. He tried not to think about Berlin too much. It didn't make him sad really but it was the one time when he'd understood what it was like to feel something that wasn't just sex. Something more intimate and emotional.

Just then Neville heard a laugh. It was a sound that made him uncomfortable in a deep and primal place inside of him. Draco Malfoy was in the Leaky Cauldron. Neville spun around then spotted him. He was at a table with Astoria Greengrass and a girl he didn't recognize. Astoria caught his eye and to his surprise gestured him over.

Sure, he had ran into Astoria here and there and she seemed nice, for a Slytherin. Her parents certainly hadn't sided with Voldemort during the war. After all, he was bad for business and the Greengrass family had a reputation for valuing money over all other things. Midas Greengrass and his wife Noriko Akiyama seemed to fit this reputation well.

On the other hand he wasn't sure about being friendly with Draco. He wasn't afraid of Draco, not anymore. Once you'd faced down the darkest wizard of all time and directly contributed to his defeat a bully like Draco wasn't such a big deal.

As he walked over to the group he pondered everything that had happened with Draco's family since the battle. They were no longer as well respected as they once were.

The people who hated them before still hated them and many of the pure blood families secretly considered them traitors for betraying Voldemort. Lucius became a recluse and rarely left Malfoy Manor and Narcissa wasn't that far behind him.

And the word was that all of Draco's friends had abandoned him, including Pansy Parkinson who married Blaise Zabini. Neville didn't care for many of the Slytherins but Blaise Zabini was as arrogant and ambitious as Slytherin's come, though he didn't appear to be evil.

"Hello Neville!" Astoria said as Neville reached their table.

"Hi," Neville said and politely raised a hand in acknowledgement.

"Obviously, you know Draco," Astoria said gesturing to Draco and Draco nodded at Neville forcing Neville to nod back.

"And this is my girlfriend, Abigail," Astoria continued gesturing to the blonde haired girl seated next to her.

"Nice to meet you, Abigail," Neville said and reached across the table to shake Abigail's hand.

"Same to you," Abigail said, her voice raspy and American.

"Woah. You're American!" Neville said.

"Yeah. I'm a Muggle too," Abigail confessed.

This really surprised, Neville.

"Don't worry, Neville. We've talked to the ministry about bringing her here and Diagon Alley," Astoria assured Neville.

"That's good then," Neville said. He noticed that there was something about the way Draco looked at the two women and the way they looked at him. Some sort of unspoken connection that he couldn't put his finger on. And the weirdest thing was this: Draco looked kind of happy. Even just a year ago the word was the Draco was on the verge of having a complete breakdown and shutting himself away from the world just like his parents.

"You seem well, Draco," Neville said startling him.

Draco shrugged and scowled then looked away. Astoria shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on, Draco," Astoria said and pushed his shoulder with a hand.

Draco sighed then turned his head back to Neville, "Yes, Longbottom. I suppose I am doing well. Thank you."

At least Draco tried to be friendly, Neville thought. That's far more than he might've done in the past.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all," Neville said.

"You too!" Astoria said and waved farewell as he went back to find a table. It was still half an hour until seven. He supposed he better sit down and wait. While he sat there his mind drifted to thoughts of Harry and Ginny and whatever that vibe he got from Astoria, her girlfriend, and Draco. There was something there, just out of reach he was sure of it.

Finally it hit him: they were together or even love or something. He wasn't sure exactly. But the way Draco looked at them was the way you looked at lovers, not friends. Or maybe you could be both? Suddenly, Neville found himself excited by the idea. He could see no reason why three people couldn't fall in love.

* * *

Hannah jumped off the couch. Finally, the time for her date arrived and she quickly apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron and went inside. At first she looked around and couldn't find Neville and thought for sure that he had changed his mind or perhaps got called away to important Auror duty. But she finally saw him sitting in a corner, waiting for her.

"Neville!" Hannah said and walked over to him. Neville stood up and gave her a hug which made her feel warm and gave her gooseflesh at the same time.

"Sit down, Hannah," Neville said gesturing at the chair across from where he had been seated.

"Thanks," Hannah said and sat down, gladly. She was unbelievably nervous and hoped it didn't show.

"So what's been going on with you?" Neville asked.

"I work here actually," Hannah said, feeling silly that she hadn't thought to mention it yet.

"Here? Really?" Neville said, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I tend the bar and help clean up sometimes. Other than that I mostly sit at home with my plants," Hannah said.

"You've got a nice collection?" Neville said.

"Well, mostly they are for healing. Nothing exciting, I'm afraid," Hannah admitted.

"Healing? No, that's definitely exciting!" Neville said.

Hannah was surprised. He seemed genuinely interested. She knew Neville loved Herbology but she assumed he'd find stuff like plants for healing potions to be boring. She was wrong. They chatted at length about the subject over the next two hours over drinks. She wasn't sure but she even thought Neville might be into her.

"Listen, Hannah, it's been wonderful talking to you but I really must be getting home and to bed. I must confess I'm exhausted. Work has been busy. Dark wizards and what have you," Neville said.

"Right. But thanks so much for coming! I had a lovely time," Hannah said and stood up. Neville embraced her again but this time he held her longer and tighter. When he released her she exhaled, not having realized she was holding her breath.

That night she got home and fell on her bed and clutched her hands against her chest. She'd just had a successful date with Neville Longbottom and she wasn't sure she had ever been so happy.

* * *

Neville lay in his bed after his date with Hannah Abbot but it wasn't Hannah he was thinking of. He was thinking of Harry and Ginny. But mostly Harry. He was wondering what it was they had. Had he been in love with Harry? Or was it just lust?

Neville had just wanted to be alone after the war. The pain of so much darkness and loss weighed heavily on him. He had decided to go to Berlin and lay low for awhile. Unbeknownst to him at the time Harry was traveling across Europe alone, trying to figure out who he was now that he no longer had a piece of Voldemort inside of him.

Neville was in a wizarding pub when he spotted Harry and went up to say hello. They reminisced for a time but neither of them wanted to talk about the war. Neville invited Harry to hang out with him in his room at the inn where he was staying and once they were there without ever stopping to think about why they found themselves snogging which lead to them removing each other's clothing and groping their way to the bed. Neville was shocked but pleased when Harry moved his mouth straight to Neville's cock.

Here now, in his bed it was his own hand that was going straight to his cock. He began to rub his cock through his trousers and remembered his excitement as the Boy Who Lived sucked up and down his shaft. Neville could tell at the time that Harry had never done it before but to Neville it didn't matter.

Neville's prick felt hard and insistent as he remembered looking down as Harry's mouth was on the head of his cock, slowly sucking and he looked up at Neville, his green eyes standing out against his dark hair and dark skin.

In the present, Neville pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his trousers and pulled his cock out of his pants and began to slowly squeeze up and down the shaft, up to the ridge of the head then back down again.

Neville began to stroke faster as he remembered coming hard in Harry's mouth then getting up and throwing Harry on the bed. He had then unbuttoned and unzipped Harry's trousers and reached into Harry's pants and found his prick, thick and swollen.

As Neville frantically stroked himself he remembered how hot and hard Harry's prick felt in his mouth and had badly he had wanted to make Harry come. And as he remembered the way Harry's cock pulsed and filled Neville's mouth with his hot spunk and the way Harry groaned in pleasure, Neville felt his own body lose control as pleasure moved through him and his prick shot out rapid bursts of come up his torso.

He laid there for a few minutes in a state of contentment and contemplated what he might want from Harry and Ginny. Was this just about sex for him? He didn't think so. When he thought about Harry he felt giddy and excited. But what about Ginny?, Neville wondered. She was very attractive and a lot of fun… but she was Harry's girlfriend.

Neville sighed and shook his head. It would never work, he realized. Even if Harry was still interested three years later there was no way Ginny would be interested in it and she certainly wasn't going to be interested in something special between all three of them, would she?


	3. Chapter 3 - Working Things Out

Harry pushed wet hair out of his eyes then leaned up and let the hot water of the shower hit his face. Neville would be here in half an hour and somehow he and Ginny were going to… what was it even? Ask Neville out? He wasn't sure.

Harry had tried to be as casual about asking Neville over as he could. Neville didn't seem to have picked up on anything unusual or special but Harry admitted that he wasn't always as observant as he could be.

As shocked as he was when Ginny was actually interested in hearing about his affair with Neville he was even more shocked when she asked if he was interested resuming things with Neville.

Everything about Ginny was perfect. He loved how she was assertive about her sexual desires in a way that he had never felt comfortable being. And she always just knew what turned him on.

But as much as Ginny was interested in seeing him with Neville as Harry began to stroke his cock that wasn't what he was thinking about. He was imagining what it would be like to see Ginny with Neville instead.

Without really trying he had started to picture Ginny and Neville, naked and tangled together on Harry's bed. He was imagining Ginny riding Neville's cock, rocking back and forth as his prick slid in and out of her.

Then he pictured Ginny bent over the bed with Neville fucking her hard from behind. But quickly the image changed and it was Neville bent over with Ginny fucking him in the arse with her special shape and size changing toy.

And with that Harry thrust his pelvis forward as an intense wave of pleasure froze his body in place and come shot out of his cock in thick spurts.

For a moment, Harry was shocked at himself. Ginny wanted to see Harry and Neville together but he wanted to see her and Neville together. Did this make him a bad boyfriend? He shook his head as he got back to cleaning his body. Of course not. Not anymore than her wanting to see him and Neville made her a bad girlfriend.

Suddenly, Ginny banged on the shower door and Harry jumped and bumped his elbow on one of the shower knobs. "Ow!" he called out.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, fine. I'm almost done," Harry said.

"Were you wanking?" Ginny asked.

"Uh… no. At least not anymore," Harry admitted.

"OK. Well, do hurry. Neville should be here soon," Ginny said.

"OK, Be out in a moment," Harry said.

* * *

"An army of pixies?" Ginny said, astonished.

"Yes! He totally thought this would be an effective way to to conquer Britain," Neville said and Harry nodded and laughed in agreement.

They had been up talking with Neville for several hours and strangely neither her nor Harry had managed to bring up the subject that inspired Neville's invitation. She did enjoy hearing them joke and laugh about the numerous bizarre and sometimes terrifying but implausible ideas dark wizards had for tormenting Muggles or other wizards but time was running out.

"So, Neville, Harry tells me you met up with him in Germany after the war," Ginny said. Neville, who was taking a drink of Butterbeer, choked in shock, spilling Butterbeer down his face.

"Yeah," Neville said as he grabbed a rag and wiped at his face in desperation then continued, "We did."

"Sounds like you had a good time," Ginny said with a knowing smile then glanced at Harry who was looking mortified.

"We did," Neville said.

"Yeah, Harry and me were talking. I don't know if you'd be interested but maybe if you'd like the three of us could spend more time together… see where things go?" Ginny asked. She was nervous but tried not to show it.

Neville looked completely stunned. For a moment, Ginny wondered if he had actually forgotten how to speak.

"Umm… uh… I… OK," Neville stammered then smiled.

"Great!" Ginny said and looked and saw Harry was nodding and smiling as well.

"I must admit… I have been thinking about this. I'm sort of shocked," Neville said.

"Hopefully, it's a good surprise," Harry said.

"Completely," Neville said.

"Well, this went easier than I expected," Ginny said.

"Well, like I said, it's been on my mind. I was… at the Leaky Cauldron and saw Draco Malfoy there with Astoria Greengrass and her girlfriend, she's a Muggle by the way," Neville said.

Ginny vaguely recalled Astoria from school. She was a shy Slytherin girl a year behind her and they had little interaction.

"I think there's something going on between them. I don't even know if they know it… but I could see it and it made me think… maybe something like that isn't a bad idea," Neville said.

"I agree!" Ginny said excited. "There's nothing wrong with it at all."

And so for another half hour they made plans to spend some quality time together soon. Harry and Neville both agreed there was no way they'd find time before September but Harry thought they should be able to find time then.

* * *

Hannah was nervous. Ernie would say that she was always nervous, but Ernie wasn't here right now. She was waiting seated on her couch waiting for Neville to arrive. It had been weeks since their date and he'd been too busy to see her until now.

When he knocked on her door she felt like her heart was going to burst through her chest and answer for her. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt then answered the door. Her excitement was dulled when she saw the look on Neville's face. He looked regretful. Hannah's heart sank.

"What's the matter?" Hannah asked.

Neville sighed and said, "I'm going to be straightforward and honest with you, Hannah, because I think you're a good and sweet person: I think I'm getting involved…"

Neville sucked in his lips then finished, "I'm getting involved with Harry and Ginny."

Hannah wasn't sure how to react. She wasn't even sure she understood him.

"Harry and Ginny?" she said.

"Yeah," Neville said. "We've… we've been dating. Sort of. The last few weeks. I wanted to tell you but… I wasn't sure how."

Hannah felt tears welling up in her eyes but she tried to choke them back.

"I… I understand," Hannah said.

"But… this doesn't mean things can't happen between us! I've talked to Harry and Ginny and they would be OK with us dating, if you want," Neville said.

Hannah shook her head.

"Sorry, Neville. That's too much complication for me. Now, if you could leave… I'd appreciate it. I really need to be alone," Hannah said.

Neville looked sad but nodded and turned toward the door before turning back and saying, "I'm sorry, Hannah. Truly I am."

"I believe you," Hannah said and slowly closed the door as he walked away.

As soon as she was sure he was gone and out of the building, Hannah collapsed on the couch in tears. She felt foolish and disappointed.

Eventually, she fell asleep there on the couch. When she woke she felt better, though she was still sad. She resolved to try and let Neville g,o though in the back of her mind she realized that relationships change over time and maybe one day years from now their lives would align. But for now she needed to move on and live her life for herself.

* * *

Katie finished her drink and turned to Ginny and said, "You're really doing it then? You, Harry and Neville? You worked it out!"

"We did!" Ginny said, excited. The Harpies had just won their first game of the season against the Montrose Magpies and Katie had invited Ginny out to celebrate. Ginny thought it was finally time to tell her friend the good news.

"That's great, Ginny! I'm really happy for you," Katie said.

"Cheers," Ginny said in appreciation.

Katie gave Ginny a sly glance then said, "So have you shagged him yet?"

"Katie!" Ginny said in embarrassment. "No. Not yet. We're working up to that."

"What's there to work up to?" Katie said.

"I don't know. I think we just wanted to make sure everything was going to be OK emotionally before we complicated things further," Ginny said.

Katie motioned for her drink to be refilled then scoffed and said, "If I had a couple of hot lads wanting to fuck me and each other I canna say there'd be any stopping me." Katie always sounded more Scottish when she'd been drinking.

"I think maybe Leanne would have a word or two with you about that," Ginny.

"Aye, she'd want in on it," Katie said and Ginny laughed.

Ginny sighed.

"I suppose you're right. I just didn't want to fuck this up. It's only been a month now," Ginny said.

"I'm always right, Ginny," Katie said.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are, Katie."

* * *

"Neville!" a familiar voice said, and Neville spun around to see Hermione Granger's smiling face. He hadn't been expecting to run into any friends at this moment. He was officially working as their had been rumors of dark wizard activity in this Muggle neighborhood in London.

"Hello, Hermione!" Neville said and gave her a tight hug.

"How have you been? How's Ron?" Neville asked.

"Oh," Hermione said looking embarrassed. "We've sort of broken up. I'm sure it's only temporary though."

"Really? I'm sorry, then. I hope you can work things out," Neville said.

"Yeah, me too," she said. "I've been attending Uni with Muggles, actually. That's sort of what we broke up over."

"Muggles, eh? Interesting," Neville said.

"Yeah, I'm meeting lots of interesting people. I'm actually not the only witch attending either. Astoria Greengrass is attending too. Actually, I'm on my way over to her apartment now," Hermione said.

"I just bumped into her a month or so ago! You're friends with her?" Neville asked. Apparently, everyone was secretly friends with Astoria Greengrass, Neville thought.

"Ummm. I suppose. I don't know her very well. But she and her girlfriend invited me over," Hermione said then rubbed a dark skinned hand on the back of her natural bushy brown hair.

"Have you seen Harry or Ginny lately? How about Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't seen Luna, no. I don't think she's back from her latest trip, yet. Harry and Ginny… I uh… they're fine," Neville said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Are they not fine? Is something wrong with them?" Hermione asked.

"Oh! No! I just… sorry," Neville said and blushed. "They are fine, I promise. Actually, I'm going over to Harry's tomorrow night."

"That's good. Send them my love, will you?" Hermione said.

"Absolutely," Neville said and Hermione gave him another hug before they parted.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Lot of Fun

"Well, how should we begin?" Neville asked.

"I'd suggest starting with removing your trousers," Ginny responded.

"Shouldn't we kiss or something, first?" Neville said.

"Well, yeah, obviously. I just thought this would be easiest if we dispensed with the part where get get out clothes off, quickly. Plus, Harry promises you have a nice bum. I'd like a look," Ginny added with a smile.

Ginny watched as Neville looked over at Harry who was sitting on the bed. Harry smiled and looked down, clearly embarrassed. Reluctantly he nodded in confirmation then added, "It is nice, mate."

"Ah. Well, thanks Harry," Neville said.

Neville pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Ginny watched, entranced as he then removed his trousers. For a moment, he stood there looking nervous in just his pants, pitching an obvious tent. Neville had changed a bit since school. He was slimmer but she really didn't think that mattered. He had always been cute.

"Here," Ginny said and removed her shirt then unbuttoned and unzipped her trousers which she pulled off. She then undid and removed her bra and smiled as Neville's eyes focused on her breasts. She then removed her pants and turned around to show Neville her arse.

"What do you think?" Ginny said. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"I… uh… yeah," Neville said.

Ginny then turned back around and gestured at Neville's groin with a wave of her hand and slowly Neville pulled his pants down revealing his stiff prick. Ginny thought it looked nice and exactly as Harry had described it to her. As she looked Neville up and down she thought, all in all, he looked pretty hot.

Ginny made a circular motion in the air with a finger for Neville to turn around so he did. Neville's bum was just as nice as the rest of him.

"That's a nice bum, Neville. So Harry, are you just going to sit there?" Ginny said.

"Oh. Well… no. Sorry," he said, using one of his hands to ruffle the back of his hair and stood up. Harry removed his clothes quickly. Ginny watched Neville's face as he admired the view then turned to look at Harry who was now completely naked as well and softly rubbing his thick shaft.

"Isn't Harry just gorgeous, Neville?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Neville said sounding awestruck.

"But you already knew that," Ginny said, turning back to Neville and winking.

Harry walked over to Neville and Ginny seeming confident. Harry walked behind Neville and placed his hands on Neville's sides and pressed his prick against Neville's crack. Harry kissed the back of Neville's neck sloppily while he ground his prick into Neville's crack and lower back.

Ginny began to ache between her thighs and moved a hand there and began to rub herself almost as if she were merely scratching an itch. Scratching this itch felt very nice, indeed.

Harry's hands on Neville's sides moved to his front and slid down to Neville's groin, his mouth now on the side of Neville's neck. Harry wrapped a hand around Neville's cock and began to stroke him then used the other hand to pull Neville harder into him.

Ginny then removed the hand between her legs and stepped forward to Neville. She rubbed his chest, enjoying the soft bed of hair that covered it then leaned up and kissed his mouth hungrily. She could feel Neville's prick against her stomach with Harry's hand still on it, dabbing her with the slickness of his arousal.

Ginny had a sudden urge to bend down and take Neville's prick into her mouth but she decided it was best not to rush things. Harry removed his hand from Neville's cock and with both hands he grabbed Ginny's arse and pulled her into Neville, pressing his cock harder against her and pushing Neville harder against his own cock. Harry grunted, softly.

"Let me get in the middle," Ginny said then added, "I want to feel both your cocks on me."

Neville stepped aside and Ginny grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately and pressed herself into him hard, feeling his cock against her. She then felt Neville come behind her and start rubbing his prick into her lower back.

The aching between her thighs had become intense and she could feel that she was already very damp. She wondered if she had ever been this aroused before.

Ginny turned away from Harry and put her mouth on Neville's instead letting Harry press himself into her from behind. She then let a hand drift down Neville's torso until she found his prick and began to stroke it, feeling the soft, velvety glide of his foreskin.

Finally, she pulled away from Neville's mouth and knelt down and wrapped a hand around his shaft, which she then continued to stroke.

"Oh, Ginny," Neville whispered.

Ginny then flicked her tongue over the head to lap up the wetness that covered it. She next pulled his foreskin back then lowered her lips to the head of his cock then slowly pushed her mouth down, her lips gliding over the ridge of his head then back up again. She repeated this but pushed further down his shaft while she used a hand to stroke it at the base.

In the meantime, Harry walked behind Neville and began to rub Neville's arse with a hand. He then leaned into Neville's ear and said, "Can I finger your arse?"

Neville looked surprised but nodded in approval. Harry walked over to Ginny's night stand and put lubricating potion on his fingers.

Ginny continued to suck and stroke Neville's cock as Harry slid a hand with lubed fingers down to Neville's arse and slowly slid them inside, causing Neville to buck his hips slightly.

"Ahhh," Neville called out and Ginny pulled his cock out of her mouth to giggle.

"Sorry. Feels so good," Neville said as Harry kissed Neville on the shoulder and continued to finger Neville's arse.

"Perfectly all right," Ginny said and then put her mouth back on his cock and went back to sucking on his shaft while Harry fingered his arse. Ginny decided that Harry must have learned well from her fingering his arse.

Ginny continued to suck Neville's cock while Harry continued to finger his arse. Looking up, Ginny thought Neville looked very distressed from the pleasure. And she began to imagine how much more pleasure he could have with his cock in Harry's arse.

Ginny removed her mouth from Neville's prick and said, "Neville, will you fuck Harry while I watch?"

"Absolutely," Neville said and Harry pulled his hand from Neville's arse and strode over to the bed. Neville and Ginny watched as Harry climbed on the bed then rested his chest on his elbows and arched his back, sticking his arse in the air.

"Merlin's beard," Neville said and Ginny patted his arse in encouragement.

Neville then walked over to the night stand and put some of the lubricating potion on his cock then marched over to the bed. For a moment he just admired Harry's arse while he stroked himself. Then he climbed on the bed and bent over, stuck his mouth on Harry's arsehole and licking the rim in a circle.

"Mmm," Harry moaned.

Ginny took a seat in the corner chair next to the window and began to massage her clit as Neville removed his mouth from Harry's arse and lifted up and moved the head of his cock there instead. Neville then slowly pushed inside.

For a moment, Ginny worried because Harry had never had something as thick as Neville's cock inside of him before. But as Harry moaned then began to stroke his own prick she relaxed.

Ginny watched as Neville slid his cock in and out of Harry with ease and something dawned on her.

"This isn't your first time fucking a bloke up the arse, is it Neville?" Ginny said.

"Does that surprise you?" Neville said as he began to thrust harder.

"A little if I'm being a honest," Ginny said, her fingers never stopping their gentle motions between her legs.

"That's OK. I'm not offended," Neville said.

Harry had begun to push himself back into Neville, practically begging for Neville's cock. At this sight Ginny began to rub herself harder.

"Bloody hell, watching you boys is going to really make me come hard," Ginny confessed, her voice becoming strained.

Neville began to pound into Harry's arse while Harry frantically stroked his own cock. Ginny could feel the rising tide of pleasure as her fingers worked her clit hard. Hearing Harry's moans and watching Neville's face proved to be more than she could handle as she called out "Ahhhhh," and felt jolts of pleasure strike her as she came.

Almost immediately Neville's face contorted as he nearly squealed in pleasure and came in Harry's arse. Harry however had not come yet, though he was still stroking himself.

For a moment, Ginny worried the fun would be over but then Neville pulled himself out of Harry and said "Harry, will you fuck me?"

Harry rolled over then smiled up at Neville. He pulled himself up and kissed Neville on the mouth then said "I'll do whatever you or Ginny like. I've… never done that before. Been afraid of hurting anyone."

"Just use lube. It'll be okay," Neville said.

"I'm going to get on the bed," Ginny said. "That way Neville can go down on me while you fuck him. If he likes."

"I would like," Neville said smiling.

Ginny hopped on the bed and Neville got on all fours before her in an attempted approximation of Harry's former position. In the meantime, Harry had lubed up his cock and was moving behind Neville. Harry looked nervous and pushed a little in Neville then pulled out before putting himself back in and pushing all the way in.

Neville groaned then moved his head toward Ginny's groin. He first kissed her thighs then moved to the mound of red hairs that topped her nether region.

Neville hovered then he kissed and nuzzled the hair and the anticipation became nearly too much and she pushed her pelvis toward him a little. He then rubbed her outer lips with a hand then spread them apart and slowly moved his mouth to the warm, swollen flesh beneath.

His mouth found her hood which he then lightly kissed then slowly began to lick upward in a steady motion. Behind him Harry had begun to thrust hard into Neville. Ginny thought he looked so cute with his messy hair bouncing about.

She looked down at Neville and was amazed at the skill and surety at which he worked. Neville was so much more experienced at sex than she had thought. Steadily she became overwhelmed by the aching inside of her as Neville made his long, steady laps at her clit.

"Finger me, please," Ginny said and Neville stopped licking and sucked on his fingers to wet them then slowly inserted them. He slowly pulled them in and out of her as he immediately went back to lapping at her clit. Ginny's entire body felt warm and euphoric and she knew she could come again.

"Lick harder," Ginny said.

Neville began to lick with greater speed while his fingers moved in and out of her in a speed to match.

Ginny looked back at Harry and could see he might be close to coming himself. She hoped he could hold on just a little while longer. She had something else in mind.

Ginny felt the pleasure well up inside of her again and surge through her body. Her toes curled and her pelvis rocked and she let out a loud moan as she clenched the bed sheets with her fingers.

Neville stopped licking and instead planted kisses all around her vulva sending the occasional shock of pleasure through her.

"OK, let's change things up. I really want to fuck Harry while you suck his cock, Neville," Ginny said.

"Sounds great," Neville said and Ginny could see his cock was already very hard again. Harry pulled his cock out of Neville's arse then climbed off the bed to grab his wand and perform a cleansing charm on his prick.

Ginny went over to their dresser and pulled out her special toy that formed to her body and felt like it was sort of a part of her. They had told Neville about it but the look on his face showed that he was still fascinated.

Ginny put it on and did both necessary charms. The first to attach it to her body (giving her limited sensation) and the second to make it the size Harry preferred (thin, but a little long.) She then lubed it up while Neville laid on the bed, stroking his cock.

Ginny had grown to love the feeling of having a cock, or at least an echo of what it felt like. And she loved the feeling of being in Harry's arse. Harry was now on the bed laying on his side so she could fuck him from behind while Neville sucked him. Neville positioned himself correctly and immediately went to work while he continued stroking his own cock.

Ginny got on the bed and slid behind Harry and gently inserted the toy. She began to thrust in and out of Harry hard making Harry moaned loudly. Suddenly, Neville pulled his mouth off Harry's cock and leaned up and gave Harry a snog. Ginny watched as Harry and Neville made out and she pounded Harry's arse and the sensation caused from the friction only made her want to pound harder.

Neville moved back down to Harry's cock and began his tandem motions of sucking Harry and stroking himself.

"Ginny," Harry said. "Could you go a little larger… just this once? Neville is thicker than that. I can take it."

"Of course," Ginny said and pulled the toy out, rolled off the bed and grabbed her wand to perform the size changing charm. She made it about as thick as Neville seemed to be. After applying more lube both to the toy and his arse she got back behind him and slowly put it back inside.

"Merlin!" Harry called out as Ginny finally got it all the way inside of him as Neville's mouth worked furiously on Harry's cock. Harry felt tighter around the toy than Ginny was used to and Ginny knew the friction would soon push her back over the edge.

She began to thrust in and out of him faster and faster, feeling desperate and suddenly she shuddered as the toy spasmed as she came again. It always felt like she had actually ejaculated fluid but it never really did.

Ginny continued to gently thrust the toy while she kissed Harry's shoulder. She felt sensitive but it wasn't bad. Harry's face looked strained and she knew he was finally about to come, no doubt filling Neville's mouth with his hot spunk.

And just like that Harry screamed as he came and Ginny pushed the toy in him hard, to increase his pleasure.

"Oh, Merlin! Fuck!" Harry shouted as Neville sucked and licked every bit of his come up.

"Neville, lay back," Ginny said and Neville complied. Ginny removed the toy with a recitation of the first charm and then grabbed a handful of lube for Neville's cock and rubbed it all over, making sure it was very slick before she lowered slowly herself onto it, enjoying the feeling of being filled.

Ginny leaned over and put her hands on Neville's hairy chest and began to push herself on and off him, determined to make him come. Harry lay next to them, smiling.

Ginny leaned over and kissed Neville and bounced on his cock harder, knowing it wouldn't be long. She liked the feeling of consuming his cock with her hot, wet hole and the power she had to make him or Harry come.

"Oh, Ginny, you're amazing," Neville said.

"I know," Ginny said then leaned back up, her back arched and pushing herself up and down on him with precise and hard motions.

Finally, Neville's face clenched up and his body froze and he groaned in pleasure, thrusting himself upward. Ginny felt his cock pulse and fill her with his hot come. A moment later, Harry let out a load moan as he too came from his own hand. Ginny hadn't even noticed he had been wanking.

Ginny, who was still on top of Neville, looked around smiling. Both Harry and Neville looked happy but exhausted. Ginny slid off Neville and flopped back on the bed, away from his body.

"We had a lot of fun, didn't we?" she asked, through heavy breaths.

"Yeah," Neville struggled to say, still recovering.

Ginny stopped and thought for a moment and examined the two beautiful men she was in bed with. She was completely in love with Harry. She realized that she liked Neville a lot and when she looked at him she could feel things that were like what she felt for Harry but not as strong… not yet, at least.

"What is this we're doing? Me and Harry, with you Neville," Ginny said. "Is there a name for it?"

"I dunno," Neville said. "Sort of friends and lovers," I suppose.

"Hmm… I like that," Ginny said.

"This isn't just about sex is it?" Harry said suddenly. "I mean sex is great but for me… this really means more to me."'

"Me too, Harry," Neville said.

Ginny nodded in agreement with them both.

"Neville, would you like to stay here with us tonight? There's plenty of room in the bed."

"Merlin, Ginny! You're insatiable!" Neville said.

Ginny laughed.

"No, Neville. I don't mean for more sex… but we could, I don't know, cuddle a bit? If that's all right with Harry, of course."

Harry nodded and Neville smiled and said, "I'd like that a lot."


End file.
